Forever Forbidden Love
by Hitsuji Kinno
Summary: Seiya and Usagi flee the persecution of Kinmokusei and Crystal Tokyo. Not a shipper fic.


Not a Shipper fic.

Sailormoon thankfully does not belong to me, especially since Takeuchi-sensei would never dare to write a story like this in her own fandom. I doubt her, PNP, Toei, Bandai or any of the affiliates would relish adding this story to their canon.

* * *

Before the wheels of fate  
show their unbending weight  
the future can be seen  
for those who will not see  
for what must be will be

* * *

For months, Seiya was convinced he could make Usagi his. It was only a matter of time before she saw that Mamoru wasn't coming back. How could a guy such as that move to America and never respond? What jerk would do something like that? But then in an instant Mamoru had come and Usagi had smiled a smile that Seiya had never seen on her lips. The smile was at Mamoru.

Seiya settled himself on a park bench, out of the sight of potential fans. Taiki and Yaten would be mad about him obsessing about Usagi yet again. Duty came first. Duty always came first. Why couldn't Seiya have time to have what he wanted.

Setsuna sat next to him. Seiya jumped startled by her sudden presence.

"Why do you still linger on this planet? The war is over. The prince and Princess are back together. This is enough. Yet you still have this form."

She was referring to his male form. Seiya was normally a female, but had taken this physical form to find her princess. Seiya sometimes felt this was selfish.

Seiya sighed and asked the Time Guardian, "Why, why can't I have her?"

"If I show you, will you leave this planet?" Setsuna asked.

Seiya hesitated. He looked at the stout and sad figure. He paused and then nodded.

"I will leave."

Taiki and Yaten would be looking for him soon. It would be even worse if Seiya was caught by a fan. He nodded his head more sure this time. He didn't have anything to lose. Setsuna transformed and said sternly, "I will hold you to those words. If you break these words, I will force you never to return again.

"Usagi will love you for all that you are, no more no less," Pluto said raising her staff and twirling it in the air. A light emitted and enveloped Seiya. For a time Seiya thought it was just a joke, but then he felt himself being pulled. He didn't know where to, but it hurt. He wanted to scream, but could not. It was silent.

He opened his eyes and saw nothing. Nothing had happened. Perhaps the Sailor soldier of Space and Time had played a prank on him.

That was until he looked down at himself--well now herself. She was still in civilian clothes, but she was wearing a dress. The kind of dress she would wear before coming to Earth.

A flurry of blonde hair came towards him. He caught the mass in mid-air.

"I came, like you said," Usagi gushed. She looked up at her for a kiss.

Seiya stared at her confused. Usagi was loyal to Mamoru. No, more than loyal, she was dedicated to being with Mamoru. She always had been. Plus Seiya was a girl.

Seiya should have felt happy, but for some reason she didn't.

Usagi opened her eyes and then tiled her head. "Why? Why aren't you kissing me?"

"What about Mamoru?" Seiya asked.

Usagi laughed. "He's fine. Remember, I said that I would meet him after our date."

Seiya shook her head. This wasn't Usagi. Usagi didn't cheat.

Usagi caught Seiya's stare. She pouted a little. "I never really liked Mamoru. I have to have Chibiusa otherwise the future will not be right. Are you OK? You seem to be in a sour mood. You said this is the only solution."

Seiya nodded. This was Sailor Pluto's magic. This is what she wanted to show her. This Usagi liked women. This Usagi was hers--even a little partially. She could do this.

Seiya pulled Usagi into a kiss. This was more to proove that this Usagi was real, and that this wasn't a dream. It felt good. Usagi did not pull away as she had done once before. She leaned in for the kiss. But it still struck Seiya as wrong. Something about Usagi was missing.

After the kiss they held hands and just talked. No one passed by. Usagi sometimes would look around as if she was worried someone would see. Seiya found herself doing this too. After what was an hour of talking, Usagi got up and left. She kissed Seiya without any reluctance and ran to her date with Mamoru.

Seiya felt happy. She found a nearby public telephone and called Taiki and Yaten. A message played that those numbers had been disconnected. Seiya dialed ten times and then gave up. She dialed their manager.

"Hello?" Seiya said.

"Hello? Who is this?" the familar voice asked.

"Seiya Kou," Seiya replied.

"You guys--no girls, you ruined me. First your band members disappeared and then you came out as a girl. I hope you die," the manager screamed before the phone clicked.

Seiya looked at her watch and then at the sky. What had happened? Did they leave? But they wouldn't have left her behind. Perhaps this was going to be more complicated than she thought.

* * *

The poem is mine, BTW.

Like it hate it, if you review it please give the review content. Tell me what you liked or disliked about the story, and most importantly why. Critique Tolerance 8 (10 being high, roast me). (Don't mind 10 though.) Thank you.


End file.
